La gran Ino Yamanaka
by lectoraempedern
Summary: Gaara dio un suspiro mientras se revolvía suavemente los cabellos rojisos-"Nacimos para amarnos,pero no para estar juntos"...¿no es así Ino? -¿es así como quieres que sea?- musito Ino mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas


**Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto pertenecen kishimoto-sama, pero el argumento me pertenece ami.**

**Advertencias: este sera un pequeñisimo oneshot. ubicado en un universo alterno y con algo de Ooc en el.**

**bien sin mas aquí te dejo la historia. disfrútala.**

La gran Ino Yamanaka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La rubia soltó un suspiro melancholia mientras observaba el cielo.

-posiblemente lloverá- se dijo así misma al notar como el firmamento oscurecía y las nubes formaban extrañas figuras grises- si definitivamente lloverá.

avanzo unos pasos mientras sacaba el pequeño paraguas violeta de su bolso negro(el cual tenia consigo a causa de que su padre ,el muy sobreprotector, que le había obligado a llevar) para sostenerlo en la mano, en cualquier momento la lluvia se cerniría sobre ella y no estaba dispuesta a mojar su linda indumentaria y mucho menos su cara pues eso seria horrible su maquillaje se correría y se vería horrible-nota mental: agradecerle a papá a mi regreso si llueve.

llego a la esquina de la cuadra y cuando estaba por cruzar la calle lo vio. sus cabellos rojos como la sangre, su piel pálida, vestía unos simples jeans negros y una chaqueta rojo bordo, no era demasiado alto ,tenia la estatura perfecta para un hombre, sus ojos observaban con insistencia las nubes mientras las gotas transparentes comenzaron a saltar del cielo.

Ino parpadeo al sentir como las gotitas se deslizaban con suavidad sobre su mejilla y inmediatamente abrió su paraguas y se protegió con el como si tuviera alergia.

-Gaara...- susurro como si a pesar del bajo nivel de voz este le escuchara.

los ojos aguamarina se cerraron lentamente para sentir la lluvia sobre su rostro, sobre su ser, era contradictorio pues a él le gustaban los días cálidos, no los días fríos, llenos de un magistral firmamento que despedía sus lagrimas, pero aun así los últimos días le había encontrado lo bello a todo eso, la lluvia parecía limpiar, desintoxicar las oscuridades, para darle paso a lo cálido y a la luz brillante,si definitivamente no había mejor obsequio divino para los días tristes como la lluvia.

pero derrepente sintió como las lagrimas se detuvieran y lo dejaran en el vacío.

-si sigues así te enfermaras- comento Ino con la voz mas dulce y suave que fue capas de dar, mientras procuraba sostener el paragüa que los dos quedaran cubiertos a la tormenta.

-hmp

-Gaara...

-Ino no deseo pelear contigo. - dijo el pelirrojo apartándose de la rubia para darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar a su destino:la casa de su hermana mayor.

Ino le observo unos instantes mientras mordía su labio inferior, se sentía una niña tonta a pesar de sus 20 años... y si ,gaara también era un niño grande de la misma edad, dios, era frustrante ,él siempre había sido el mas maduro y serio de los dos, él era ...

-!Garra!- grito mientras caminaba detrás de él.

el muchacho giro lentamente sobre sus talones mientras soltaba un -hmp

-eres un idiota, patético- soltó Ino enojada-creí que me querías y creías en mi... no esperes de mi parte un perdón o un lo siento... ¡idiota!- sintió como el aire se le hacia mas pesado y sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el frio y la furia.

¿que era lo que esperaba diciendo eso? quizás un perdóname de parte él y un beso debajo de la lluvia como en las películas o en las novelas... pero Ino tenia que tener en claro que no era una novela y mucho menos una película de amor.

-tienes razón soy un tonto patético... y orgulloso, te falto decir eso.- Gaara dio un suspiro mientras se revolvía suavemente los cabellos rojisos-"Nacimos para amarnos,pero no para estar juntos"...¿no es asi Ino?

-¿es asi como quieres que sea?- musito Ino mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y el mango del paragua temblaba entre sus manos.

-tú lo elegiste en el momento en que me engañaste... ahora se feliz con Sasuke. te estoy dejando ir Ino.

-Gaara eso fue un accidente.

-¿accidente? ¿así llamas el hecho de a verte revolcado en nuestra cama con el novio de tu mejor amiga?.

la rubia sintió como sus músculos se pasmaban del susto, Gaara no había levantado la voz, no la había amenazado, no la había mirado con furia... es mas sus preguntas salieron de entre sus labios como si preguntara ¿en que día estaban y cual era la hora?, pero aun a si sintió miedo de lo que sucedería, la hermosa mirada aguamarina se notaba vacía como si el brillo y la calidez de esta se hubiera ido hacia otro planeta,entonces pudo notar claramente como unas ojeras amplias rodeaban sus ahora tan desconocidos ojos para ella... ¿como responder después de verlo así? tan distante, tan ¿frágil? si , el hombre que todo lo podía parecía a ver dejado un hombre triste con el alma destruida... dios ella no había echo nada... ¿pero como explicárselo sintiéndose tan pequeña,tan asustada y sin habla?

-confío en ti Ino... o por lo menos quiero hacerlo... pero cada vez que te veo recuerdo como dijiste su nombre entre suspiros... suspiros que antes me dedicabas a mi... y entonces... ya sabes como sigue.

Ino parpadeo confundida...¿en que momento había dicho el nombre de Sasuke entre suspiros? Mierda... si, lo había echo sin querer... pero las cosas no habían sucedido tan así como las pintaba Gaara.

-Gaara déjame explicarte...- inquirió con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia para no desmoronarse... para no quedar en silencio.

-¿Para qué?ya esta todo dicho- giro nuevamente sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar una vez mas...

-No... no esta todo dicho... escúchame si alguna vez me amaste.

-¿te ame?... no... eso suena a pasado y yo aun lo tengo presente..

-Gaara.

Ino sintió como si su corazón fuera oprimido... el indirectamente le estaba diciendo que aun la amaba ¿no?...

el silencio reino unos instantes hasta que una voz lo quebró tranquilamente-hazlo..

al escuchar esa palabra sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ¿a que se refería?...¿a caso la dejaría explicarse ahora? ¿así de fácil?... y ¿como debía comenzar?

-yo...estaba... en... - diablos no era momento de tartamudear ella era la gran Ino Yamanaka, y no era una cobarde,Gaara estaba esperando su respuesta y ella debería dársela fuerte,claro, y concisa, de su explicación ante lo ocurrido dependía quedarse junto al hombre que amaba o amarlo sin tenerlo junto a ella, tomo aire y lo soltó - estaba en casa cuando llego sasuke... lo había enviado mi amiga para que yo le devolviera unos archivos que ella me había prestado...lo deje entrar y fui a nuestra habitación para buscar los endemoniados papeles... entonces sentí que alguien entro pensé que eras tú a si que solo seguí con lo mio hasta que me hablaras...pero no eras tú... luego... luego él me beso...me empujo a la cama y en eso llegaste...

Gaara la observo, no podía apartar aquella escena de su mente;

Él entrando a la habitación de su casa que había comenzado a compartir con Ino hacia unos 6 meses a tras, ella con su largo cabello brillante como hilos de seda sobre la cama con la ropa algo descorrida y ... Él ,de cabellos azabaches sobre ella... besándola, impregnándola de su aroma, y Ino musitando un"Sasuke" entre sus labios.

¿entonces ella le estaba mintiendo?no aquellos ojos azules le estaban insinuando que era verdad y sus labios lo confirmaban ¿entonces que debía hacer? ¿como debía seguir? las cosas no eran tan simples, él no podía simplemente perdonarla y seguir como si nada ¿o si?... no simplemente no, a veces las cosas que parecen ser mas sencillas son las mas difíciles.

-¿que quieres que haga Ino?

-quédate ..conmigo idiota.

el pelirojo no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa ante aquello pero no podía...

-Ino... entiéndeme.

¿entenderlo? ¿si las cosas hubieran sido al revés (con Gaara besando a otra chica) como hubiera reaccionado?¿que hubiera echo?... lo habría enviado al infierno y ni siquiera lo hubiera dejado explicarse,si, eso hubiera echo...

Entonces la rubia solo atino a asentir, mientras miraba el suelo, en eso una mano se tendió hacia ella, lo cual le hizo arquear una ceja, mientras Gaara le observaba... entonces Ino sonrío ampliamente ella no se conformaba con un simple apretón de manos...

soltó rápidamente el paraguas y sujeto la mano del pelirojo con ambas manos,lo jalo con toda su fuerza, y entonces le estampo un pasional beso en los labios.

-soy la gran Ino Yamanaka no me conformo con tu amistad... yo quiero tu alma labios sobre los míos y tus brazos a mi alrededor.

quizás no era una novela ni una película romántica, en donde el "chico" la perseguía le gritaba que la amaba y le daba un beso suave... pero eso no le importaba... ella era feliz con su propio cliché por que ella era la gran-súper-hermosa-deseable- gritona -y cariñosa- Ino Yamanaka que lo amaba y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo, él le pertenecía... y sin importar que pasara ella lo tendría con ella.

**Espero que te haya gustado... acepto criticas constructivas y adulaciones :D .**  
**¡Por un mundo con mas Gaaino!**


End file.
